Unknown Horror
by synastersenny17
Summary: new, bad at summaries, but intense story, rated M


Unknown Horror

By: Senica Hill

Prologue

There are some people in the world that their lives are just rough and hard to get through. Their lives are the lives that things constantly change and are constantly having new mood set to the story. The kind of lives that things seem to be getting better but instantly things come crashing down. You may be imagining some third world country kids, but that's not what I'm talking about. Yes, their lives are rough, hard, and all the things I described above, but those aren't the lives I'm talking about. Sure everyone has their own story, but the main person I am talking about right now, is me. My name is Ruari Aoife O'Shea, and this is my story.

Chapter One: Rain On a Summers Day

Summer. Every summer brought a new tale to my life. This summer I was leaving another city for another one of my mother's "job opportunities". I constantly heard this excuse from my single mother after she had once again been dumped by a self center arrogant prick that only wanted sex. It happened at the least once a year. I had lived in plenty places with the same know it all son of a bitches that use my mom to know who was going to use her and who wasn't like that. She always fell for the wrong guys. When she fell for the wrong guy, we moved to a town to seek out a better life.

In this situation we were moving from Patterson, California to Salem, Oregon and before Patterson is was Reno, Nevada and before that Portland, Oregon. There were many before that but I've lost track. I know it start back in Salt Lake City, Utah. I had lived there for the first five years of my life when my mom met Alexander Lafee. _Stupid prick._

Even though I was five I remember clearly how much she loved him. One night she came into my room at night to tuck me in. She ran her hand through my thick brown hair and I said, "Where's Uncle Alex, Mommy? I want him to tuck me in too." She told me to call him Papa Alex from then on, and one day she hoped he would be my new daddy.

Well one day he left her a note on the fridge saying that he was already married and none of this meant of thing to him. He said he was leaving and that anything she left in his apartment now belonged to him. That included a significant amount a baby pictures and all the cash my mom had left in her jeans when she fucked him. Next day we were on our way to Evanston, Wyoming.

I put all my junk in the truck, wishing my mother was better with men. I never unpacked anymore, knowing that my mother would be with another man and soon moving again, I kept my things in all my boxes.

"Mom! Are you ready to leave? The truck dude said we need to be leaving in the next hour or else you pay extra." I shouted in hopes she would hear me.

"Hold on honey, I just need to put the last boxes in the truck and we can go. We'll be there sooner than we planned." She gave me this goofy smile, thinking it would be a good thing.

"Mom, we are an hour late, we were supposed to leave at four o'clock, not five." She irritated me too easily now that I knew how much she had cost us year after year.

"Alright, well let's go then." She was now upset that I had given her attitude. That's the only time she shows any discipline if she shows any at all.

We hopped into the car and start driving. My thought drifted into old times that had ruined my life. The things those men had done to destroy all my happiness day after day, year after year. The pain they cause would last a life time. Just like this drive would feel in less than an hour, while I listen to my mother's Paul McCartney CD. As the car hummed along the highway I drifted to sleep, hoping to never wake up to this nightmare I'm already in.

Chapter Two: The Long Way to Happy

_I start to run from the shadow that has been following me. The shadow I never wanted to name, the shadow I tried to hide from for years now. The shadow that haunted me._

_I run down a long corridor, towards an unknown light, hoping it would save me from the shadow. Turning a corner, I looked back to see if he was behind me. Nothing was there, when I looked forward, the shadow was in front of me. I come to a halt. _

"_St-St-Sta-Stay away from me!" I stammered out. I never felt so weak in my life._

"_Its ok sugar, you know you like everything we do." _

_He walked towards me. His cold grey eyes staring into my deep sea blue ones. I backed up as he took each step forward, until I hit a wall. I turned my head away as he was close enough to just reach out and touch me. I felt his hot sticky breath next to my ear. His greasy brown hair started to fall into his eyes._

"_You'll like it, I promise, I always do."_

_His hand reached for my blouse then-_

I lurched forward in the seat of the car, heavy breathing, and my heart pounding a hole into my chest. I looked around, checking my surroundings. Glancing around I realize where I am. It's the house my mom showed me a picture of.

The house was sickly pale yellow, with a white trim around the edges. The porch's columns were blinding white with the paint starting to chip. The house was obviously older than me and my mom. I don't get why she bought it.

"Ruari, do you like it?" My mother tried to act sweet as she said this.

"Why did you buy it? You know we will be moving again in a year." I said with as much venom I could muster in my voice.

"I plan on staying. I feel different about this place. I bet we will be here for much longer."

"Can we at the very least paint it? It's one of the ugliest colors I've ever seen." I say, knowing we won't stay long, but I rather love in a less obscene color house.

"Sure honey, which color: green, red, blue, or pink?"

"Green… I am going to go put my stuff in my room."

I walked past my mom to the truck and grabbed my two boxes, and walked to my room. My room itself was much better than the rest of the house. The walls were painted a calm pale green, the carpet was a soft creamy white, and the lighting was bright enough to read a good book.

The home was already furnished, so I had a nice bed , and the frame matched the carpet. I placed my boxes on the white desk and went to my bed. Tomorrow I started school, because my mom wanted me to be in a normal schedule as soon as possible. It was already nearly one. We stopped so often it took much longer than planned. I lay down on my bed and drifted to sleep once again, praying the nightmare didn't return. Hoping I didn't see _his _face again.

Chapter Three: Sun Comes Up Every Day, If It Doesn't, Run

I open my eyes to a bright light directly on my face. I look to the right, anticipating my alarm clock, but seeing nothing. I look at my wrist and see its nine o'clock.

"Shit! MOM I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL"

"Hurry Ruari, we have breakfast."

I throw on a pair of black skinny jeans that I have never worn in my life. I just was thinking _Hey, new school, new impression. _ I pull my black with pink skulls Avenged Sevenfold shirt over my head, then straightening it out. I had cut the collar off so that it would hang over one shoulder instead of sitting at the collar bone. Underneath it was my black spaghetti strap tank top on top of my neon green bra.

I look into my full length mirror and look down my cream colored body. I looked beautiful. You could still see my curvy figure, but I wasn't too curvy. I had an hour glass figure but at the same time I wasn't small. I was about 5'2", with thick straight brown hair. Right now I had three strips colored green, blue, and pink.

I run down the hall, and see my mom had McDonalds for breakfast.

"Mom, that's not breakfast."

"It's still food honey."

"I'm not eating that crap, just drive me to school I've already missed first period."

I walk past my mom towards the car. Being sixteen I **could** drive but my mother would never let me learn how to drive. She would always say, "If you want to drive, do it when you're paying your own bills and will have to pay if you get in a crash. I'm not going to pay for all that bull shit!" So I don't know how to drive and still rely on my mother.

"Mom, we NEED to go NOW!"

She hopped in the car, and put it into gear, and then started eating her McDonalds hash brown as she drove down the road to my new school.

"Mom, I swear one day you are going to have a heart attack from eating all that McDonalds shit."

"Ruari, you have no right to say that, this food is just like any other food and gives me nutrition just like other food!"

"Mom the amount of fat and calories and cholesterol will make you sick! You are going to get so much of that crap in your system and things will start to go wrong. You know what? Go ahead, I don't need you anyways. Then maybe I wouldn't have to move every year because you fucked some ugly fat douche and I could live a normal life!"

The car came to a sudden stop. **THWAK!**

"Shit Mom, I just hit my nose on the dash, what the hell?"

"Get out of my car."

"What? Mo-"

"Get the fuck out of my car now. NOW!"

I quickly get out of the car. School is only about a 5 more minute walk, but I'm already an hour and a half late. I plug in my headphones an start to jog in the direction of my school.

Chapter Four: When Do We All Get It Right?

I approached the school doors, getting this feeling it the pit of my stomach. I look in; the halls were empty, except for a couple students. I pull one of the blue doors open. I glance around and I see the office. As I walk towards it the feeling in my stomach grows stronger.

I walk up to the woman behind the desk.

"Hi, I'm Ruari O'Shea. I'm new, and I'm late."

"Oh yes Ruari, we were expecting you, it's not often you get a transfer when there is only 2 months left of school"

"Yeah well my mom wants me to get the best education I can get." I say, trying not to be to sarcastic.

"Well here is your schedule, a map, a planner, a copy of upcoming events, and a late slip. Have a great day." She gives me this open smile.

"Thanks, have a good day as well."

I look down at my schedule. I missed Honors Biology, and the class I was supposed to be in is English. Next I had Pre-Calculus, then Art. I looked at the map and found room 105, where English 10 was. I walk my way towards the room.

I open the door carefully, hoping to not bring any attention to myself. When I walk in, all eyes are on me. The teacher looks at me and say, "May I help you?"

"Yes, umm I'm new."

"Oh yes Roo-arr-ee O'Shea-"

"Its pronounced Rory…"

"Oh my I'm sorry. I'm Mr. Owensburg. If you don't mind me asking, why are you late?"

"I just got to my new house last night, and I woke up late cause my alarm clock wasn't plugged in…" I kept eyes on my shoes, not wanting to see all the looks people were giving me.

"Well, Miss O'Shea you can take a seat next to Mr. Price in the back."

I look in the back and there was this jock next to an empty seat, the only empty seat. I walk towards the seat. _Why when I comes to a new school my seat has to be the farthest one __**AND **__in the corner. _ I quickly sit down. Mr. Owensburg begins to ramble on about pronouns and other English topics. I pull out my notebook and begin to doodle a heart when the jock taps on my shoulder.

I look at him and he is pointing at his paper.

It says,"Hey I'm Xander, welcome to Wonderland High."

I write on my own paper replying to his note.

"Hi, I'm Ruari, it's pronounced Rory though. Thanks for the welcome."

"Neat name, is it Irish?"

"Yeah actually. How did you know that?"

"My grandma is Irish."

"Oh that's neat. My mom is Irish I'm not sure about my dad though. But anyways, I'll talk to you later; I was half and half paying attention."

I look at my paper and his, realizing how my writing was so different from his. Mine was so neat and well rounded, and his was so boy like. I silently laughed at the thought.

The class seemed to drag on. But soon the bell rang, and I was starting to walk out into the halls, but then a hand grabbed my arm. I quickly turned and punched whoever it was in the nose.

"Shit, Ruari, it's me Xander."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Xander. God you're bleeding" I quickly put one hand on his cheek the other prying his hand away so I can look at the damage.

"Yeah I know I'm bleeding. I can feel in running down my face. Why did you do that?"

"You scared me! Shit let me help you clean it up." I dragged him towards the girls bathroom.

"Wait one minute; I'm going check if anyone is in there."

I scan the bathroom and no one is in there. I open the door and quickly grab Xander's arm and pull him into the bathroom.

"Sit on the counter. God I am SO sorry."

I get some paper towels and run them under hot water.

"You had some ninja reflex's there."

"I wish I had them 11 years ago." I say quietly, but obviously not quietly enough.

"What happened 11 years ago that you would need them for?"

I dabbed the now hot and wet paper towel just above his lip. He hissed. The ring I was wearing split his lip open really badly.

"I was raped and beat every night for almost six months, by my mom's ex-boyfriend." As I said this I didn't look into his eyes, and kept a quiet sad tone. His reaction surprised me.

"Are you serious?" he said is his own quiet tone, as he grabbed my face and made me look him into the eyes.

"Yes… I was 5, and he liked little girls." Realization hit that I just told him that and I quickly said, "You can't tell anyone! God I can't believe I told you! No one knows." Looking into his piercing blue eyes.

He took one of his hands off my face and gently placed in on my hand that was set down on his lap. His eyes looking into my own showed angry and sadness.

"I would never tell anyone, this is big and it will stay between you and me. I swear."

I felt his hand taking mine so that are fingers interlocked. He gently brought me into a hug, and whispered into my ear, "I know you barely know me and I barely know you but I would never do anything to lose your trust. I want to get to know you better than I have known anyone. There is just something about you. I pinky promise that I won't ever say a word about this conversation to anyone but us."

I was still breathless from him being so gentle with me. I felt my heart beating faster. All my skin starting to scorch from his touch. I looked at his face, trying to memorize all his features. His shoulder length dark brown hair, his perfect white skin, his beautiful vibrant blue eyes, and his plump pink lips. I Look down quickly and let out a shaky thank you.

"Ruari, do you want to ditch third with me? We could get to know each other more."

"Uh, sure. I need some adventure in my life"

"Sweet, let's go to the football field."

He hoped off the counter and dragged me out of the bathroom, still holding my hand. As we enter the halls, I realize the late bell hand already rung and we were technically late. He dragged me through the maze like school, until we were outside. There was more turn and such, and then we were finally in the football field. He took me under the bleachers, saying it was the best place to be and not get caught. He was still holding my hand, now rubbing circles on the back of my hand.

"So, Ruari, let's get to know each other."

"Ok let's start with asking each other questions."

"Cool. Favorite color?"

"Green and Black. You?"

"Blue and Green."

"Do you play a sport here?"

"Yeah, actually I'm on the swim team right now, but I was on the football team, and I tried for wrestling. Have you ever played a sport?"

"I use to swim, but I stopped when I hit puberty. Umm how many girls have you dated?" I didn't mean to ask this question, but I wanted to know everything about him.

"Three… Known of them were dating me cause they liked me though. What about you?"

"None, after what my mom's ex did to me, I've shied away from most men."

"Oh, would you be able to… tell me about it?"

"What do you want to know?" I look down at our intertwined hands.

"Whatever you can tell me."

"I don't know what to tell you, I mean, I would be sleeping in my bed, when my door would open. I would keep my eyes closed as he ran his greasy hand over my hair, then he would pull off the blankets and next thing I remember is pain and then him slapping me when I tried to scream…. When he came into me… God." I look to the left as my eyes start to water. I wouldn't let him see me cry.

Suddenly I felt gentle fingers on my face turning my head to look at the only boy who knew the most horrible things to ever happen in my life.

"Ruari, everything will be ok. I'm here now, and I won't let any of that happen again." I was now in his arms, crying into his chest. I sobbed for probably 3 hours. School was over. I looked up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been crying for as long as I did. I just… so much was going through my head. You are gonna be a great friend. I can tell already."

"You can cry into my shoulder anytime you want you know? I'm always going to be here for you, cause now you have a part of me that I don't ever want to leave me."

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow."

I got up quickly and left the school. I needed to get away. Things were getting weird. I liked him but I wasn't sure if he liked me. I mean he was so sweet, but what if it was cause he felt pity for me?

I started to run home, crying again. My mom wouldn't be here, especially not after the fight we had, she would probably be at a bar, or another man's house. I run to my room, and just cry.

My cell starts to ring.

"Hello?"

"Ruari?"

"Xander?!"

"Yup."

"How did you get my number?"

"I texted my phone, with your phone, while you were crying. I just knew I would want to talk with you."

"That was pretty sweet…."

"You sound like your still crying."

"I am…."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid you pity me. And that what I'm feeling is just coming from one side, and I just… I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait Ruari-"

I hung up the phone quickly.

Running to the kitchen I eat a quick meal. Otherwise known as a banana and an orange, then I went to shower.

The hot water felt amazing on my muscles, I started to relax, and I washed my body down, then my hair. Once I was clean I left the bathroom in a just a towel. I started to unpack things I figured, why not, I mean she did buy the house, not rent. I set my alarm clock up, and then realized it was nine o'clock. I laid my head down on my pillow and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the last guy who showed compassion towards me.

Chapter Five: Why Must He Be So Compassionate Towards Me?

I wake up to my alarm, this time on time. I quickly rush to my closet and pull out a white sports bra that gave me enough support while still being comfortable. I then grabbed a plain white t-shirt, trying not to look all dressed up today. I then grabbed a pair of white boy shorts, and a pair of black short shorts. I wanted to look good but not like a whore.

I decide to not ask my mom for a ride, so I go down the hall and eat an apple in the kitchen, I then I head out the door.

The walk felt amazing, but I then got the feeling someone was behind me. I start to walk a little faster, hoping it's nothing. I sense that he was right behind me; in fact, he reached out and grabbed my shoulder. I grab him arm and swing him down to the ground and then sat on his chest.

"Jesus Ruari. I've learned my lesson to absolutely never sneak up on you." My ex best friend Brendon said. He gave me his famous smirk and then ruffled his black hair that hung over one eye. I look into his emerald green eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing here? And why are you following me?"I say with so much anger and built up passion.

" Jeez, didn't think you would have that reaction. I mean I expected you to be on top of me, but more like in a moment of passion."

"Why would you ever think that?"

"Don't you remember that Christmas party? I remember it very well. I had you pinned against a wall, my lips were on your neck." He leaned up to whisper in my ear, "You were moaning my name."

"God, what you obviously don't remember is I was drunk."

"Oh, I know, and I was high. But it was the most amazing thing ever. I haven't been able to get it up with anyone since."

"You know what? You're not worth my time, I'm leaving. Bye"

I stood up and started walking to school again. Hoping he didn't follow. I was dead wrong though.

"Ruari wait. Wait!"

"Why should I? You tell me to stop so I should, I asked you to stop and you think it's ok to keep going?"

"Ruari, just give me a second chance? I was so high. I don't even remember what I was on. I only remember what you felt like. I was in pure bliss. Now I feel like a jackass because you asked me to stop and I didn't realize it."

"Why should I give you a second chance? It's not like you going to be hanging around."

"Actually I am, that's how we met up this morning. My mom found a house that we could afford and it's a not far from yours. So I'm going to be going to the same school as you."

"Why is it you're gone for 2 years, then you suddenly are back? I was starting to get over all of this, then your back here to make things hard again."

"I swear I won't do that. I just want to be friends again, we trusted each other with our lives, and you almost told me your 'darkest secret'. We were so close and I want that again."

"You know what? I'm feeling generous, so I'm going to give you one last chance. Please don't fuck it up, I can't handle that again."

"I swear to you, I will not do anything that could ruin our friendship."

"Thanks Bren, well I got to get to class. I have to go to U.S. history. Blah, my least favorite subject."

"Hey I have that too."

"Well lets go then.

We walked to our class together, and when I entered the room, Xander was there. I said goodbye to Bren, and walked over to Xander.

"Hey."

"Hey, whose he?"

"One of my old friends. I haven't seen him for a long time though."

"Oh, I don't like him."

"Of course you wouldn't."

"Do you want to ditch second with me? We would go to the swim room and just hang out, maybe swim a little, if things go well."

"Umm yeah sure, I can't swim though; I don't have a bathing suit."

"We will see how things go."

Sitting there, I took notes, and glanced at the clock every five minutes, until the bell rang. Xander and I ran out the door, him leading the way to the pool. When we got in there I looked around. The pool was HUGE. I stuck my flip flop covered foot into the water. It was cold. When I looked back at Xander, his shirt was off, same with his pants. He was in just his boxers…

"Ruari, you're staring."

"Am not." I look away.

"Well then you better keep looking away cause I'm about to put on swim shorts out in the open."

"What?" I then turn and realize that that was a stupid mistake. His boxers were already off and he was starting to pull up swim shorts. I was staring at his member, I then realize he is noticed me staring, and I quickly look away as if I never was looking.

"I saw you staring. What did you think?"

"I-I-I thought about how small you looked." Gaining some confidence as I said this, knowing I was lying though.

"Oh you thought I was small? Huh, interesting, but I am sure your eyes got really big as if you had never seen anything like it. You know that 9 inches isn't small?"

"Whatever, you just feeling like you need to defend your little mister."

I hear a splash and see he is in the water starting to swim some laps. I then sit on the edge of the pool dangling my feet, barely touching the water. I started to day dream, so I didn't realize when Xander got out of the water, went behind me, and push me into the water.

I clutched onto him so that either I didn't fall into the water, or he came with me. He came with me all right. As I tried to swim to the surface he grabbed my hips and pulled me down so I was at the same level as him. I opened my eyes and look into his. He then leaned in and kissed me. I was starting to lose my breath, and then he opened his mouth and breathed into my mouth. One of the weirdest things I've ever experience. We started breathing underwater but it wasn't really breathing, it was passionate kissing.

I pulled away and swam to the surface. I gasped for air. Xander was not far behind me.

"Mmm, you taste you good under water, can I taste some above? "He jokingly said. He then said, "Just kidding, I just wanted to stay underwater longer with you, and it was the only option."

"Yeah well now I'm soaking wet, and my clothes are see through. Thanks."

He glanced down at my chest where he could clearly see everything through my white shirt. I covered myself when I noticed his gaze.

He swam forward towards me, and pulled my hands off my chest.

"Ruari, you don't have to cover yourself, you're beautiful." His hands went to my jaw and he placed a sweet kiss on my lips. He then tried to deepen it by licking my mouth. When I didn't open he put one hand on one of my breasts and the other on my center between my legs. I gasped. His tongue now playing with mine.

We swam to the side of the pool, he pinned me against the wall. His tongue and mine both dancing for dominance. His hands then started to play with the hem of my shirt. Bringing it over my head, I was now in my white sports bra and black shorts. I moaned into his mouth, which he assumed was a sign to take off more clothes. He took off my blacks shorts. I was now it my white boy shorts and white sports bra.

"Ruari, your body feels amazing." He grunted out between kisses. He started to kiss my neck, and then he started to pull off my sports bra. I felt so exposed, my chest against his, the skin on skin contact. He pulled off his swim shorts, reaching for my boy shorts.

"Stop."

"Why? We are already so close, why stop?"

"I said stop" I placed my hands on top of his to stop him. He then pushed his erection against my core. I moaned, even though I knew this was wrong.

"Come on your enjoying it."

"No I'm not, I'm done"

I quickly get out of his grasps and put on my clothes.

He hopped out and kept his clothing off; he came up behind me, putting his arms around my waist and kissing the back of my neck.

"We should finish this sometime. Except maybe in a bed, where I can go deeper."

"We are not going to finish this sometime. This was a mistake."

"Well can you at least relieve me? I am so hard for you right now."

I turn around and push him into a chair. Kneeling, I run my hands up and down his chest, then grabbing his member in my hands. I slowly ran my hand up and down it. I could tell he was getting close, because his eyes were closed, and his breathing was shaky. I put my mouth on the tip. I then quickly got up and left. As the door started to close I saw the frustration in his eyes that I didn't help him all the way.

Chapter Six: Relying on Your Closest Friends

Running out of the swim room I try to trace my way back to the front doors. What had just happened kept running through my head. He wouldn't have stopped if I hadn't had moved. My eyes began to water. My vision blurred. I didn't notice someone in front of me. Landing on the floor I look up and even through the blurred vision I see Brendon leaning down to help me up.

As soon as his arms are around my waist to help me up, I am in his arms, clutching on, never wanting to let go. Holding on for life as I cried into his chest.

"What wrong Rye?" His nickname for me. I haven't heard it in two years, which somehow brought more tears to my eyes.

"Bren, it's hard to explain. I miss this though."

"Come on, I'm taking you home."

"But school isn't over yet. Can't we get in trouble?"

"Your worth whatever they throw at me."

He quickly picked me up bridal style and walked out the front doors of the school. He walked quickly and made sure to never drop me. Within 5 minutes we were at my house, which shocked me since it took me about 10 to walk to school.

He opened the door and brought me to my room. He laid me down on my bed.

"Rye, what happened? I haven't seen you cry like that since the Christmas party…."

"I ditched second and went with Xander to the swim room, and we were kissing, and he started to take off my clothes, and at first I was ok with it, but when he tried to take off my underwear I asked him to stop. He wouldn't have stopped if I hadn't jumped out of the pool…"

"Rye, I'm so sorry. It's like me all over again. I'm so sorry." He lifted me into his arms and held me. Then after releasing me I sat up.

"Bren, its fine. You're not like him though. You were never using me. I forgive you for everything that happened."

"Rye, we never talked about … it. I think we should."

"What's there to say? We were both not completely there, it was all an accident."

"I forced myself on you. That wasn't an accident. I was planning on showing you how I felt for you before I got high. I was planning on kissing you, hoping you would kiss me back. I wasn't expecting me to be all over you. I'm sorry I did that. You're obviously still angry at me about the situation, I mean after this morning I know you couldn't have just forgiven me-"

"I was raped and beaten when I was 5. Why do you think that bothered me? I was scared it would happen again, and you were my best friend. I couldn't let it happen. I mean I was ok with the kissing, in fact, I loved how it felt. It was when you tried to fuck me when so many people were around and even more so after I told you to stop. Do you get it now?"

"Shit. I tried to sleep with you, and you wouldn't let me cause you have been raped before. It all makes sense now. I thought you didn't want me like that… FUCK, who raped you?"

"Do you remember me telling you about Alexander Lafee?"

"Yeah… What about him?"

"He had a son, who raped me every night for 6 months. I told Xander about this, except I told him that Alexander did it, so that he didn't know everything. I mean I wasn't sure I could trust him, now I know I can't."

"What was his son's name?"

"Derek. Derek Lafee. The man who took my virginity, and then tore me open over and over again. He was 17, and I was only 5. He said I was so tight. I-I-I haven't been with a boy like that since, because I'm afraid it will hurt just like it always did. I bled every time. He would always laugh, or get mad that I bled on him. He would hit me if I bled too much, or if I didn't cum with him. I-"The tears started falling again. I bring my knees to my chest and my head onto my knees and I start to ball my eyes out.

Bren wrapped his arms around me.

"Rye, it's gonna be alright. I love you the way you are, and the sick fuck who did that shit to you should have his dick cut off. He didn't deserve to be with you. I didn't either, and neither does that Xander kid. You're perfect in my eyes."

"Bren, you don't get it. It's not that they don't deserve me; it's that I don't deserve them. I don't deserve you. Bren you've always been so good to me and all you asked for was more in our relationship, and I couldn't give it because I've been used, and broken."

"Rye, you're the one who isn't getting it. You're not used or broken in my eyes. You're this beautiful creature that no human man deserves. If I could have you it would be like the Princess and the Pauper. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met, and the only woman I have wanted to sleep with, to be one with. I have wanted you since we met 4 years ago. You told me how you moved a lot, and yet you stayed in Portland for 2 years. I had so much time to fall in love with you. And yet not enough time. I fell for you, and I haven't been able to get back up without you. I need you in my life. I know this sounds cheesy, but it's the truth. I love you. I have since the first day in that park. I haven't stopped, and I refuse to stop. Ruari, I love you."

I cried even harder. I couldn't believe it. I mean I loved him too, but what he had said was so sweet. He even mentioned the day he kissed me in the park. I mean sure it was just a kiss, but it was six months after I met him. I would never have thought it would mean anything to him, let alone he would remember it.

He got up to leave, but I grabbed his arm.

"I love you too." I said softly, looking into his eyes.

He fell onto the bed.

"What?" he said surprised that I had said anything.

"I love you too. I'm in love with you as well. However you want to hear it, I love you." I grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips. I could feel he was shocked, but he soon melted into the kiss, and started to respond. His hands quickly went to my waist less than five seconds later, pulling me closer to him, soon pulling me onto his lap. I stuck my tongue out, licking his lips, hoping he would get that I wanted this to be more passionate. He understood and soon our tongues were battling for dominance. I pushed him onto his back while I straddled his hips.

"Rye, if you want to stop, we will, I don't want to hurt you again."

"Bren, shut up and put your hands up my shirt" I had never seen this side of me before but I wanted to feel this. I wanted me and him to be together in the one way we haven't been. I wanted him to finally be the first boy who hasn't raped me.

"Mmm, I like this dominate thing you got going on." He said as he put his hands up my shirt, then slowly taking them out choosing to take off my shirt instead. I decided he had too much clothes on so I slowly pulled his shirt up and over his head. Our fiery kisses started to turn much more slow and passionate. He sat up and kissed my neck softly but hard enough to leave marks. Finally he bit me in the place he had previously learned would make me moan. He then flips us over so he is on top.

"Rye, please tell me your ready for this? I can't imagine being so close to you but then you leaving me."

I leaned up and whispered into his ear. "Bren, if you don't make love to me, I'm going to go somewhere else so this bubble inside me will burst. I need you inside me."

That was enough motivation for him to press his rock hard erection into me. I let out a shaky moan. I then start to unbutton his pants, pulling them down slowly. He then pulls off my black shorts.

"Rye…why…aren't you… wearing… underwear?"

"Shit, I-I-I don't know, only person who could have taken them off was Xander and he didn't…Did he?" I start to recall things, and remember he did in fact get my underwear off.

"Fuck. Bren? He stole my panties."

"Well that's the only thing he's getting from you."

"Why do you say that?" I then notice his boxers are off, and that he is at my entrance.

He pushed in, and there was no pain. Only pleasure. I couldn't help but let out a moan.

"Cause your mine."

Chapter Seven: Belonging to Someone

Waking up next to Bren's naked body was the best feeling I've had in a long time. I was with my oldest and longest friend. I had made love for the first time in my life. I had been loved for the first time in my life.

I looked up at his sleeping face. I decided to play with him. I gently rubbed my knee against his inner thigh. I saw his facial expression change.

"Rye, if you don't stop, I will not be able to stop myself from fucking your brains out."

"Well, if you say so." I said, continuing to rub my knee against his inner thigh.

In one swift motion, I was under him, and he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Rye, I will not be gentle. As amazing as last night was, I want to have rough sex right now, and you aren't ready for that."

"Bren, I am not ready for rough sex right now. But I really want to sleep with you again. That was the best experience of my life."

"I'm glad, because I wouldn't have had it any other way. I love you."


End file.
